Misunderstandings
by brenthforever
Summary: Angela catches Booth and Brennan in an interesting situation. It turns out to be nothing like it sounds. Funny one shot that is deffinetly worth your time to read. T for references to mature content


Funny one shot that came to me while I was showering of all places. So I hurried up changed into some warm PJ's and cranked this out in half an hour.

Disclaimer: I do not own bones, non-believers will be shot; survivors will be shot again.

______________________________________________________________________

Angela was just about finished with her days work. She turned to her Angelator, patted the processor and then switched it off and watched the image she had painstakingly worked at for the last six hours, slowly fade to darkness.

Picking up her bag she decided to ask Brennan out for a drink. It had been a rough day. Three bodies had turned up at a construction site and the team suspected it was some sort of cult ritual. As she made her way to Brennan's office she saw Cam and Hodgins getting ready to head home as well.

After waving she continued down the hall. Oddly enough all the shades were drawn in the windows of Brennan's office. Angela walked up to the door and was about to knock when she heard angry voices coming from inside.

Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Quietly she placed her ear to the door and listened closely.

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth's voice exclaimed angrily. "Move it to the left. Ow no my left!"

"Well Booth if you directions were a bit clearer maybe we would not be in this predicament!" Brennan practically yelled back.

"Wait stop! It's not going to fit! Bones ow I think you broke it. Look it's all bent up now!" Booth said. He sounded a little pained.

"Well maybe if you used both hands..." Brennan started but Booth cut her off.

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable with one hand. After it's really all in the legs."

"Regardless. We really should get this done tonight. We've put it off long enough." Brennan stated. "Come on. If we each grab an end it should work out."

There were a few muffled grunts and then Brennan's voice came through again.

"Booth! Look what you did! Oh now I got blood on my pants."

"Bones no way is that my fault! You shouldn't have forced it. It's obviously too big." Booth was a little gleeful in this statement.

Brennan was defensive in her response. "It's not too big. I can make it fit. Here give it to me. There now one two three push!"

"Bones no so hard. Its not as sturdy as it looks. Carefully now. There you go it's in. Happy now?" Booth asked

"No." Brennan answered angrily

"What now? You said you wanted it here." Booth asked exasperated.

"Well now that its there I think I would like it better back here." Brennan said.

"Back there?! But we just spent all that time and effort getting it in here. If you think it's going to fit there. You're crazy." Booth exclaimed.

"Booth please I really need it done and if I could do it myself you know I would." Brennan sounded a little sad.

"Oh don't give me that look. Fine here. First we have to get it out. Ready pull!" there was more grunting and finally "there now we just have to move it back there."

"Ok there now if you can brace yourself against the wall, we might get some leverage to work with." Brennan said

"All right push." Booth replied.

"oh look its almost in! one more good one ought to do it. PUSH!" Brennan directed. There was a large amount of heavy breathing and grunting noises from inside and finally Brennan's triumphant laugh.

"There Booth see we did it."

"I guess you were right all we needed was some teamwork." Booth laughed.

Angela heard them coming toward the door and quickly composed her face into a happy smile as if she had just wandered over.

"Angela!" Brenna exclaimed obviously surprised. "What are yo doing here still?" She looked behind her to where Booth was re-tying his tie and dusting off his pants.

"I was going to invite you out tonight after such a tough case. What were you two up to?" Angela asked.

"Oh I got a new desk, which was quite a bit heavier than I anticipated and I needed Booth's help to finally move it to where my old one was." Brennan replied.

"But then she decided she would rather have it against the back wall…" Booth said coming out.

"The lighting is so much better." Brennan pleaded.

"Well, anyway I uh just remembered I have to do some laundry so I should get home." Angela said and gave Brennan a quick hug before hurrying away.

"Well that was strange." Brennan said turning to Booth.

"Yeah almost like she didn't believe us." Booth said.

"I wonder what she thought we were doing." Brennan wondered. Then her face went very red. "You don't think she thought- well that we were- you know." She trailed off.

"What are you- OH!" Booth Suddenly went very red as well. "No why would she think that?" then thinking he might have insulted her he added. "Not that I don't find you attractive. I think you are a very beautiful woman."

"Well thank you Booth, I find you handsome as well." Brennan said in her scientist voice.

"So we should be going home now right." Booth asked.

"Wait, something is troubling me." Brennan said. "If you find me attractive ("I do." Booth assured her) and I find you attractive, then why are we holding back?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Booth confessed.

"Well let me put it this way. Booth would you like to help me move some desks at my house?" Brennan asked seductively.

Booth smiled. "Anytime." He said and kissed her.


End file.
